1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to a device for enticing fish with a chum material, audible sounds and/or illumination and for creating an artificial haven for fish.
2. Background Of The Invention
The process of chumming has been well known in the fishing art for many years. In the process of chumming, a chum material such as portions of fish are dispersed in the body of water. The fish are enticed to the chumming material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,817 to Walter J. Lloyd relates to a fishing appliance device for catching larger sea and fresh water animals and which indicates to an observer at a distant point, as to whether anything has been caught upon the hook, or other element associated with the fishing appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,105 to Elmer Lewis relates to an improvement in fishing tackle comprising a casting float having means for distributing chum within a selected fishing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,471 to Alspaugh discloses an apparatus for controlling the disposition of a fishing line relative to a fixed support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,124 to Jacobs illustrates a fish culture cage assembly which includes an annular float ring having a foraminous, cylindrical cage structure having an open upper end and a closed lower end detachably depending from the flange and a lid detachably secured to the float ring and covering the open top of the cage structure. A cylindrical feeding ring may be detachably suspended from projections inside the foraminous cage in the upper portion thereof. The feed ring has a plurality of openings which are substantially smaller than the openings through the cage, the feed ring being open at the upper and lower ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,804 to Weld discloses a floating container which is shaped like a small boat to be pulled behind a fishing vessel. The container is transparent so that the bait carried therein can be seen and thus attract game fish in the surrounding water. The container is structured to provide proper aeration for the bait while allowing access to the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,593 to Garcia teaches a boat-shaped fishing accessory comprises an enclosed hull having a live bait compartment and an adjoining insulated compartment for storing food beverages and other articles. A pair of tubular rod holders are angularly disposed on each side of the hull to receive and hold fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,429 to Tetenes discloses a device to attract fish consisting of a bucket held within a net suspended downwardly from a float into a body of water. The bucket holds frozen fish chum so that open top of the bucket is at a right distance below water line allowing pieces of defrosted fish chum to be dispensed from the bucket and float on the water to attract the fish.
In my prior invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,577, I disclosed an improved fish attractor device comprising a body member having an aperture for receiving a porous container for enabling a chum material within the container to migrate into a body of water for luring fish thereby.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon my prior invention and to provide an enhanced fish attractor device with superior fish attracting capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide an enhanced fish attractor device incorporating audible means for generating an audible output in the body of water to attract fish thereby.
Another object of this invention is to provide an enhanced fish attractor device incorporating illumination means for illuminating the body of water to attract fish thereby.
Another object of this invention is to provide an enhanced fish attractor device incorporating a plurality of flexible webs secured to the body member for immersion in the body of water for simulating seaweed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.